Breaking Destiny
by PaperDoll - Ink
Summary: Demyx isn't normally happy, no, that's a mask everyday. Only his close friends know about his true darker personality. He also has a past, with a man who's obsessed with him, and when Demyx runs into a boy named Zexion, things change so quickly it's out of his grasp, is he ready for this type of love? Or will he run like he always does?
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Destiny. ~**

* * *

_Once upon a time_

_we fell apart_

_you're holding in your hands_

_two halves of my heart_ ~

* * *

"I never loved you," A spiky haired blond said to a young girl standing in front of him, they were in a secluded area of a school and hot tears rolled down her face, her teeth clenched while he stared at her with disdain.

"Then why say it over and over each fucking day?" She almost wanted to screech in his face.

He tucked his hands in his pockets casually and sighed, "To string you along, obviously." He almost felt like smiling as she wiped her stray tears from her red hot cheeks he knew was embarrassment, she huffed and walked away.

"I fucking hate you, Demyx!" Her screech echoed off the walls.

He fell against the wall and looked out the window, annoyed that he had to break up with his girlfriend, relieved that he did. She was too much, always wanting attention every time he came to her class, always wants a kiss and to make him seem like the perfect boyfriend, except he wasn't, he didn't want to be. Not to her at least.

"Why must I come with you?" Another voice betrayed the silence as he came from around the corner, a smirk appeared on his face while his tousled long red hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. His tie is loosened around his neck and his collar is opened up to show his tan skin.

"Sometimes I need moral support," Demyx said. He always brought his best friend with him to his breakups, just so he doesn't say anything he'll absolutely regret, like one more fuck session or accidentally committing murder. He had a dark personality that is rarely shown and he doesn't want anyone to know, only his friends and his break-ups know about it.

Axel yawned, the side of his body leaned against the edge of the corner of the wall, "Are we skipping class?" He wondered, and he knew he didn't need to ask. Demyx nodded as he turned and opened the window, they were on the first floor so it was alright. Both hopping out and heading across the field towards the crosswalk.

"That was the fifth girlfriend you had this month," Axel said, glancing at Demyx who had frowned and pulling at his tie and unbuttoning his collar since it was so hot from the summer heat of the sun. "Something is obviously bothering you. What is it?"

Demyx smiled and stopped Axel in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled him down by his loosened tie and planted a light peck against his lips, biting down and smiling. "Nothing's wrong." He replied and continued walking.

Axel brushed his lips with his finger tips and sighed. "Come on, don't lie. Something is wrong." He caught up with Demyx who was now staring at the sidewalk, frowning and feeling slightly annoyed that Axel wouldn't stop asking him questions, he didn't want to answer.

Before Demyx could answer Axel, a dark blue haired male bumped his shoulder. Demyx felt himself growl until the boy turned around, a sort of stoic expression appeared on his face, "Sorry!" He called and ran across the street, dodging in coming cars.

Then followed by a golden blond with a brunette haired male, both the same size and running by. "Sorry!" The brunette said with a quick smile at both Axel and Demyx while the golden haired yelled out.

"Fuck you! Get back here you stupid fucking asshole!" They too ran across the street, ignoring the cars that could be their impending death then disappearing across the street.

"Who the hell was that?" Axel said, smiling keenly while Demyx shrugged, only able to recognize one of them.

"The brown haired kid is named Sora, he's in our Science class and was supposed to be at his grandmothers. But from what we just encountered, that was a horrendous lie." Demyx continued walking while Axel tried to locate the three strangers, but they were long gone and ran after Demyx again.

"You know Sora?" Axel wondered.

Demyx shook his head, no he didn't know Sora, he knew of him, but he never talked with him. Sora is one of those cheerful teenagers, goofy and loudmouthed, except in school he's very intelligent and seems to piss off a certain silver haired named Riku.

"He sits in front of us since second term started," Demyx informed to Axel who had his emerald eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious!? And I didn't notice him.." Axel gaped, finding it hard to not being able to recognize Sora. Then again he usually isn't into that type.

"Why do you care?" Demyx suddenly said, annoyed by their current conversation, "Aren't you dating that chick, Kairi?" He wondered, remembering Axel and Kairi smiling in the hallways, always centimeters close while a group of his fangirls glare at her murderously.

Axel looked back, a light chuckle escaping, "Kairi's my younger cousin.."

Demyx hummed, as if he'd care who Axel dated. A flash image of the blue haired boy crossed his mind, he squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head, ridding the thought from his mind. There was something bothering him, something he didn't want to talk about.

At least not with Axel, but alas he needed it off his chest.

"Xigbar is back.." Demyx quietly whispered underneath his breath, hoping the tiniest sliver that Axel didn't hear him. Then he felt himself spin around and his shoulders tightly gripped in Axel's rough hands, his emerald eyes hardened.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this earlier!?" Axel yelled, ignoring a few people ahead of them who turned away. He was more concerned with his best friend who had been keeping this a secret, for how long, that was the real question.

Demyx grimaced and pushed Axel away from him, "At first I didn't think it would be a problem, but now it's becoming one.. He's stalking me.. again.." Demyx bit down on his lip as he noticed Axel's face distort into rage than disgust.

"Are you serious?" Axel asked, obviously repulsed.

"My neighbor found him in the bushes outside the apartment building, sleeping with a cellphone that had my name all over it... she called me and told me and I specifically told her to fuck off.." Demyx said, feeling slightly ashamed by saying that to Ms. Bird, but he wanted to deal with this problem himself.

Axel rolled his eyes, placing one warm hand on Demyx's shoulder and leaned forwards, "First you have to apologize to that poor old woman, then you're going to call the police on that maniac and get a restraining order before he tries something, or do you want what happened last time to occur again?"

They bother visibly shuddered at the last time Xigbar came after Demyx. The thought and memory annoyed them both, mostly because Demyx was a lot younger and Axel was a lot more aggressive. They had friends when it happened, but things change over a few years.

"So when did he pop up in the world again?" Axel wondered, allowing Demyx to continue walking down the sidewalk towards Axel's apartment building that sat in the downtown area.

Demyx shrugged, trying to pin-point the moment he noticed Xigbar walking around his apartment block, "The last week of April."

"And you're telling me this now?" Axel asked, tucking his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't strangle Demyx for being so careless.

"I didn't know it was him. I figured it was someone different, but then he passed a note to one of my neighbors that said he wanted to meet me in a park at a certain time." Demyx grimaced at the thought of when Mr. Richards gave him the note with a brief smile and skittered off back to his room, when he opened the note, it was very specific and Demyx instantly knew it was Xigbar.

Axel groaned at the thought, "That's disgusting. Maybe you should stay at my place for awhile."

Demyx smiled, "You would like that, wouldn't you."

Axel shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to look at Demyx. "I think you would like it better than I." He smiled but it dropped instantly, he felt a sort weight build up on him and he didn't know why at first, but he needed to fix this before Demyx did something brash.

Like the last time this happened. It didn't go well, not for the both of them at least.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. :\

But I couldn't think of anything else that could lengthen it.

Yeah. This is a brief Axel/Demyx, later on with Demyx/Zexion, Axel/Roxas , a bit of Riku/Sora.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Destiny ~**

* * *

Two days later after Demyx told Axel that Xigbar, his former stalker, has returned out of the blue, he has been sleeping over at Axel's to try and regain a peace of mind. Whenever he sleeps, he remembers that horrible night where clouds darkened the skies and rain fell, everything was grey and the tone of voice that warmed his insides lured him and he was trapped in that hold until Axel's contorted face of fury arrived to his rescue.

Swinging a bat and scaring that man off, the others with him, a thin blond girl held him in her arms while he cried and cried, feeling ashamed and dirty and disgusting. Every time he woke up, sweat dropped from his skin and paranoia poisoned his mind, little sounds inside the apartment scared him and so he decided to curl up in Axel's bed until he fell asleep to Axel's soft breathing.

By the afternoon on a weekend, Axel woke up with Demyx shivering on his side and all the blankets were pushed the bottom of the bed. Axel sighed and reached for them, bringing them over Demyx's body and getting out of the bed. He yawned as he exited the room and headed for the bathroom where he had placed clean clothes for himself.

He felt half-asleep as he turned the faucet on and when the water temperature got to the perfect heated warmth. He jumped in and took his time until the water turned to an icy cold. His ears perked at the loud murmur of ringing from his phone in the living room.

Axel wrapped a dark blue towel around his waist and headed for the phone. Picking it up from its receiver and yawned a hello. There was a strange silence on the other line, thinking it might be a wrong number or some little idiot might be pranking him until a laughter echoed into his ear that sounded all to familiar.

Axel's calm face contorted into rage, "How the fuck did you get my number?"

"It wasn't so hard to figure it out since your name is in the phone book." Another shrill laughter; slightly breaking Axel's resolve to throw the phone out the window.

He clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to stay calm even though Demyx is in the other room. "You just given me a few things to do today, Xiggy, what the fuck do you want?" He kept his voice low, gripping the side of the small square table on the side of the leather couch in his living room.

"You're a smart guy, Axel. I figured you'd know what I want."

Axel sighed, ignoring the thought of how Xigbar found out Demyx was with him and how he found out where he lived, but then again that is probably in the phone book next to his fucking number.

"There's a saying - no means no! Got it memorized?" Axel slammed the phone down on the receiver and pulled out the phone cord, panting and walking back towards the bathroom, when he closed the door, he looked down at his hands that were shaking with rage and fear.

_He found him.. He fucking found him.._

**.**

**Zexion  
**

**.**

"One last time.." Zexion muttered to Sora and Roxas as they crouched behind a bush, a few small bags of strange green hash in all three of their hands. Sora sighed, his blue eyes glazed over while Roxas kept teetering back on his feet with an amused smile spreading his lips.

Sora pulled out a hand size pipe with random colors in a glass texture, he opened his bag while Roxas looked around the park they were sitting in, making sure no one was suddenly going to pop up. Once Sora placed enough of the weed into the pipe, Roxas pulled out his sea-green lighter and passed it to Zexion.

"We have to head off after this one last hit alright. I don't need Kairi or Namine finding out we're still smoking up in the park," Sora muttered as he stood up and looked around the park, no officers were walking around, just a few people who were minding their own business and not minding the strong smell of marijuana.

Roxas grunted and grabbed Sora and pulled him back down, "How about keeping a low profile so no one finds out. Alright." He turned back to Zexion who was taking his turn, then passing it to Roxas then Sora.

After they were stuck in euphoric moment, Roxas's cellphone rang in his pocket. He reached for it while Zexion pulled out from his back pack, a bottle of AXE Cologne and sprayed it around all three of them. Sora coughed while Roxas waved his hands.

"Hello?" He answered.

Zexion placed the cologne back into his back pack and stood up from where they were standing, his eyes widened at two specific people in the distance and knelt back down. Poking both his fingers at Sora and Roxas.

"They're here.." He whispered, pointing towards where he saw both of the girls.

Sora cursed while Roxas could hear a light chuckle in the phone. He hung it up and tucked it back into his pocket, all three stood up and headed towards the two girls, both had their hands on their hips and were glaring rather openly at all of them.

"I told you two days ago specifically to stop smoking in the fucking park!" The blond, known as Namine growled, pointing her finger at all three while the red head glared.

Zexion remembered two days ago, smoking up and laughing, rolling around on the grass and skipping school for the past two weeks. Of course Zexion never went to Sora and Roxas's school, no he graduated earlier than they did, but since he was close friends with them, he stayed around. Kairi stayed at school two days ago while Namine went looking for them, the moment she found them, they were running and leaving Roxas behind, Sora laughing the entire time while Roxas swore down the street.

Sora whimpered, falling to his knees while Roxas growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't be mad at us!" Sora cried, wiping away tears running down his face like a child who got their toy taken away.

Namine and Kairi almost fell for his act, until Zexion began laughing. Both girls sincere expressions hardened into a dark glare. Sora looked up and wiped his forced tears and glared up at Zexion who was still laughing, Roxas shook his head and pushed Zexion's shoulder and he stumbled a few steps but continued laughing.

"Fuck sakes Zexion.." Sora muttered under his breath as he stood up from the warm grass. "We almost got away with it."

Zexion nodded, his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just so fucking funny, they almost fell for it.."

Kairi shook her head, digging her nails into her hips, "You fucking idiots!" Both girls ran after the boys who began running like they did two days ago, except from their memories, they didn't run into anyone this time.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Hey. This time, I didn't want to make Zexion like the same old stoic type, he's a chronic with Sora and Roxas. He laughs when he wants too and is loveable when he needs to be. :)

_Please don't hate him._

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Destiny ~**

* * *

Demyx sat on Axel's leather couch wearing shorts and a dark blue t-shirt, he stared absentmindedly at Axel who sat across from him. He's been like this for about ten whole minutes after Axel told him about Xigbar's creepy phone call. A bit on the verge of hysteria and _I'm-too-tired-for-this-shit._

Axel scratched the right side of his neck and pushed back his red hair, sighing and feeling less nauseous when Demyx woke up. At first he didn't know what to say to Demyx who began to smile once he left Axel's bedroom, saying good morning and how everything seemed perfect and nothing could spoil the day, Axel of course couldn't hold back the bad news and told Demyx to shut up and sit down.

Demyx blindly obeyed, sat down and hugged a pillow with a wide and cheerful smile plastered on his face. Not knowing what's going to come next, Axel didn't want to tell him, mostly because it was creepy enough that Xigbar went to the trouble of locating his number and possibly his address, he could be outside right now, leaning up against a lamp post and singing like lunatic.

Then the words came out smoothly and nervously, 'Xigbar called. He knows where you are.' Demyx's smile dropped, his bright blue eyes that matched the ocean glean darkened, now he was in some sort of trance and didn't know how to get out of it without screaming or running into a closet to hide.

"We might have to call the others," Axel finally said, sighing a relief that Demyx didn't flinch from his voice as they sat in silence.

".. O-others.. You mean.." Demyx muttered under his breath, at first he was listening to the thumping of his heart, than he listened to his breathing and the way Axel fidgeted every few seconds.

Axel nodded, "Yeah. I can call them, they should be in the city somewhere." He stood up and walked across the living room towards the kitchen where he left his cellphone. He sat back down where he was across from Demyx and sighed as he looked through his contacts.

Demyx noticed the house phone sitting next to him on a small table, the cord ripped out from the wall and strewn on the floor, forgotten and probably will never be hooked up until this Xigbar mess can be wrapped up. Demyx frowned, feeling guilty he put his best friend through this kind of outrageous problem.

"Ah.." Demyx looked back at Axel who was casting a smile as he stared at his cellphone, transfixed on the numbers of his former friends. "Found Larxene, Luxord, Riku and my brother Reno... Let me dial that fucking bitch first." He winked at Demyx and headed for the kitchen where he began pouring orange juice in two separate plastic cups.

"Hello.. Larxene.. Hey~" Axel chuckled as he came walking back towards Demyx and passed him the cup of orange juice.

Demyx stared at it and took a small sip, the coolness rushed in his mouth and down his throat. The sweetness was rather addicting. Soon he was gulping down the drink and passing it back to Axel who was yapping on with Larxene, laughing and swearing at each other.

Axel pressed the speakerphone button and sat next to Demyx after he got him another cup of orange juice. Both Axel and Demyx smiled in unison at the familiar banter of Larxene's screeching voice.

"Don't tell me you phoned to bullshit!" Larxene chuckled.

"Nah. We're phoning to tell you something immediate," Axel said, looking at Demyx to get a clear indication to tell her what is going on. Demyx swallowed thickly and nodded his approval.

"Well spit it out, I only have five minutes till break is over."

"Xigbar got out.. and is now stalking Demyx again.." Axel said, feeling nervous all over again.

A long moment of silence through the phone worried both Axel and Demyx. They looked at each other and then back at the phone, there was no sound until...

"I'm leaving!" She yelled, not at them even though her screaming scared them, but at someone else.

"Where are you going Larxene!" A man on the other side called out to her as a door slammed shut.

After a few moments of several loud doors slamming, echoes of people screaming and swearing, silence rung, "Where are you?" Larxene asked profoundly, her voice calm and steady.

"Axel's," Demyx answered cautiously, sitting back into the cool leather couch, holding his half-emptied cup in his hand.

Axel listened to Larxene muttering to herself and the clang of keys than a door slamming, followed by her car's engine coming to life. "I'll be there in an hour. I'm going to get the others." Without another word, she hung up the phone.

**.**

**Zexion**

**.**

Zexion sat in his alcove in his families library, holding a book about Science and staring out the window. Mostly at a few fleeting birds on branches and sitting on the soft warm grass. He's been reading for the last three hours, learning everything about Psychology and a bit of Biology. Mostly because he enjoys those classes, but since he's been skipping school for the last week with Sora and Roxas, he wanted to catch up on some of his work.

However, the outside environment seemed a lot more interesting than the heavy book in his hands. Zexion pushed open the window, closed his eyes and leaned forward against the window ledge and breathed in the warm spring air.

His tranquil silence quickly came to an end, the library door slammed shut and the stomping of feet and muttering of swears echoed. Zexion sat back down, craning his head to see who it was only for his father's scientist to come walking into view.

A long haired blond male with high cheek bones and an arrogant glare, holding four large books in his arms. Vexen. "Where's your father?" He asked loudly.

Zexion sighed, "He's been gone with my mother on vacation, they won't be back for another month. You should know this, my father told you himself the day he left."

Vexen hummed and gave a confirmed nod, "Yes. I recall that three weeks ago. Why haven't you been going to school?" He asked, remembering that he was to watch out for Zexion while they were gone. Of course Zexion didn't exactly enjoy having Vexen as his babysitter, even though he was old enough to take care of himself.

"I've been going," Zexion lied passively.

Vexen rolled his eyes, "The school called for you, but does it really matter. You're one of the honor students." Vexen went walking off down the opposite side of the room and the door slammed shut, echoing off the walls.

Zexion was about to go back to reading his book, even though the thought was exhausting. His cellphone inside his sweater pocket rang, pulling it out and finding it was Sora who was calling him.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to do something this evening," Sora said, a mischievous tone rang in his voice along side giggling from Roxas and Namine.

Zexion slumped his shoulders and sat back into the soft cushion in the alcove. "Drinking in the park... I hear it's going to storm tonight."

"Does it really matter?" Roxas interjected, hearing Sora whine in the background.

"Actually yes. I don't want to come home soaking wet," Zexion said, smiling at the thought of Vexen freaking out as he comes back drunk and wet from the rain.

"Well," Namine said, grabbing the phone from Roxas, "from what I found out, Zexi, it's going to be misty outside. So much fun for hide and go seek. If you get what I mean."

Zexion pushed aside his book. "When do you want to this?"

He looked outside and noticed the sun was partially still in the air, beaming down on the birds tweeting in the back yard.

"Dusk." Roxas said before he hung up.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

Zexion walked down the street by himself. The sun slowly setting behind him while the trees began to create larger and more ominous shadows. He had his hands in his black sweater pockets and his right hand held onto his cellphone that he kept on vibrate.

Earlier before he left the house, he said some gibberish lies to his uncle who fortunately wasn't listening. The moment he stepped outside on his front porch, he received a text message from Sora. Telling him specifically to meet where they usually hang out.

Zexion rolled his eyes and asked himself why they're meeting in some bushes if it was going to be so damn foggy out. He headed down into the park and heard nothing, but the light sounds of crickets and cars rolling by on the streets. He didn't see Sora nor Roxas, or anyone for that matter.

"Hey.." A humorous voice startled him, he whipped around and found an older man standing on the path by a bench. He smiled while his dark hair with streaks of grey were pushed back behind his ear. There was something off about him, Zexion moved a step back and kept his composure up.

"Hi.." Zexion muttered, glancing around for his friends, but so no one and turned back to the older man. He sat down on the bench, pulled out his cellphone and glanced at it, the light shown him smiling.

"What are you doing out here alone?" The man wondered, looking back up at Zexion.

"Waiting for my friends," Zexion said, again he glanced around, feeling oddly uncomfortable. He took another step away from the bed while he kept his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm waiting for mine too. Whenever they leave that apartment," He glanced upwards towards some buildings, his eyes twinkled of anticipation.

Zexion felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and looked at the new text from Sora.

_[ - Meet us on the other side. We need to tell you something weird.. don't talk to strangers. :) - ]_

Zexion grumbled, texting in a 'okay', he looked over at the man who was keeping his eyes upon the apartment building across the street a few blocks from the park. Zexion moved again, which alerted the man that he was still there.

"I have to go.." Zexion said, annoyed that he was talking to a stranger.

The man waved his hand and Zexion hurried off down the path towards his friends. He felt the man's eyes on him and a shiver ran up his spine, he dug his finger nails into his skin to keep himself from looking back. After a few minutes of walking down the path, he saw the familiar figures of Sora and Roxas, as well someone else.

An older male with silver haired, Zexion recognized him as Riku. One of the seniors at Sora and Roxas's school. Riku glanced over at him, his eyes glaring and his hands tightly squeezed in fists as if he were ready to attack someone. Sora said something to him and Riku relaxed.

"What's going on?" Zexion asked, finally standing before them.

Sora sighed, looking up at Riku who glanced back at Sora. Roxas shook his head at the both of them, "Riku has a friend who is getting stalked by a guy that is out of jail.."

Zexion raised his brow, looking back down the foggy path where he met that guy. The one who was staring up at the buildings, a smile plastered on his face. When he glanced back to Sora, Roxas and Riku, he shrugged his shoulders.

"How does he look?" Zexion wondered.

**.**

**Demyx.**

**.**

"This isn't fucking fair!" Demyx yelled, pacing Axel's living room and avoiding the window. Larxene brought an older man with blond hair who was playing cards with another older man with long red hair like Axel, both are Luxord, Larxene's uncle, and Reno, Axel's older brother.

"Nothing's fair, you idiot," Larxene growled, annoyed that Demyx was still freaking out while everyone else were calm. Demyx slumped down on the couch, pulling his legs to his chest and hiding his face into them, he whimpered to himself.

Axel entered the living room, placing his cellphone back into his pocket. "I just got a hold of Riku who went to meet Sora and Roxas at the park, they were meeting up with a guy named Zexion who seemed to have bumped into Xigbar."

Everyone in the room looked at Axel, even Demyx had glanced up and stopped whimpering to himself. Reno shook his head and dropped his cards while passing Luxord his twenty dollars. "Is the kid alright?" He asked Axel.

Axel nodded, "Yeah. Zexion had a talk with Xigbar without knowing he's a stalker, he said that Xigbar was in the park, watching the apartment building."

Demyx yelped, standing up and running straight for the window and pulling the blinds to close it. He bit at his nails as he sat back down. "What the fuck are we going to do? I mean.. he knows.. he fucking knows!"

Larxene stood up, "We calm the fuck down. That asshole is in the park by himself, we do what we did last time." She looked around at everyone in the room and gave a wicked smile, "We kick his ass and make sure he doesn't return."

"We did that last time!" Demyx yelled, the echos bounced off the walls as Larxene slumped back down on the leather couch, "and he came back!"

"We do it again and this time we win," Luxord said, shuffling the cards while Reno pulls out a cigarette.

"Let's go then," Axel said, heading straight for the front door as he slipped on his shoes. Larxene and Luxord grabbed a hold of Demyx and pulled him up and dragged him out, along with Reno who followed behind them.

"Shouldn't I stay here! Wouldn't it be safer!" Demyx yelled down the hallway towards the elevator. Luxord and Larxene threw him in while Axel held onto him, Reno pressed the button that goes all the way down to the main floor.

"I don't think it would be safe.. I mean, we could all be going on a goose hunt while you are locked up in the apartment," Reno glances at Demyx, "alone with him.. while he ties you to Axel's bed post."

Axel and Demyx both glared at him. "I did not need to see that.." Axel growled at his brother who let out a chuckle.

The metal doors opened to the front foyer that was brightly lit. The entire area was vacant as the group maneuvered towards the front doors, when they came outside the fog had thickened and felt moist. Axel pulled out his cellphone and dialed Riku's number.

Demyx shook beside Reno and Luxord, his eyes scanning the streets for the tall man with dark hair. He held himself tightly, his nails digging into his skin while Axel talked on the phone, Larxene glanced around as well, keeping herself close the group.

Axel tucked his cellphone back into his pocket, turning his gaze to Demyx. "Riku said that Sora, Roxas and Zexion went to check if he was still sitting on the bench on the north end of the park. Also, Riku is waiting for us down the block."

"I-Isn't it bad to check if that asshole is there?" Demyx asked.

Larxene smiled, "Does it matter? It's like handing the vermin crumbs."

"If he's still there, he might get scared off," Luxord said, rolling three small dices in his hands.

"By a bunch of kids? As if," Reno headed off down the street with the others right behind him. Demyx moved closer to Axel who had this strange look on his face, worry and fear, something Demyx hasn't seen in a long time.

The last time this happened, he caught Demyx unexpectedly. A prey pushed into a corner, his eyes gleamed and hungry that festered into a low growl. At first he taunted Demyx, swore at him that made Demyx shiver and shake, there was no way Demyx was getting out of this alive, at least not his sanity. Then his friends came right on time before the monster could attack him, swinging their fists and pinning him down, Larxene, the one who's a lot more sadistic and enjoys cutting things up.

She blinds his eye with a sharp dagger and scarred his face, pushed him away and grabbed Demyx. They all ran, they reported him in and he was taken away to the cells. Demyx figured that was the last of his trauma, except it wasn't. His darker more sinister side awakened inside and never let go.

How was he going to face his demons when it manifested into a sick minded man? His darker side didn't bother fighting off the nightmares, the shadows nor the shiver that wracked his body. No. He felt more helpless than he did before, and now here he was, surrounded by his friends as walls that could be torn down.

What was he supposed to do?

They came to the area where Riku had described, except he wasn't there. No one was there. Larxene sighed and suggested they look in the park, one person stays with Demyx to make sure this isn't some kind of trap. The others scour the east and west sides of the park.

Axel reached down and slid his fingers into Demyx's hand, squeezing them to reassure Demyx that nothing was going to get him. Demyx and Axel went forwards down the path, slowly taking each step with caution. Then they heard the small indistinguishable yells in the distance, hiding in the thick fog.

That's when they both seen someone running towards them. Demyx hid behind Axel who held his ground, looking at the dark figure who seemed shorter than them both. His dark hair unkempt and matte from the moist fog. He ran and ran, Demyx knew that wasn't Xigbar and came out from hiding.

However, the guy didn't stop running until he grabbed onto Demyx who accidentally fell with him and toppled to the ground. Both groaning in pain. Demyx felt the stir of darkness inside of him, the rage that echoed and shook with his fear, he opened his eyes and found him staring into a darker mass of blue.

"I'm sorry," The same emotionless voice whispered, the one who bumped into him a few days ago was now in front of him. Sweating and partially annoyed, his eyes glanced over into the fog as they both got up, Axel helped Demyx while eying the new comer.

"You're Zexion, right?"

Zexion didn't bother looking at him while he nodded. "You're the guys Riku was talking about. The ones who are stalked by that creepy guy in the park," He said, still not looking at them. He took a step forwards but was suddenly stopped, he glanced at Demyx who had reached over and grasped Zexion's sweater.

"Don't go back.."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
